


A Christmas Emergency

by Micte



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human AU, JA Secret Santa, M/M, christmas xchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micte/pseuds/Micte
Summary: Stinger gets an alarming text and rushes out to help his boyfriend.





	A Christmas Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Xmas Vablatsky !! I hope you like a little dose of fluff right before xmas. I'd like to add that this story is based a little bit on a true story and that strawberries are mortal. Beware. 
> 
> Other than that, have an amazing winter break!

Stinger heard the message notification the moment he raised his hand to wave Kiza goodbye. The girl crossed the gates, smiling broadly at the idea of spending christmas at the beach with her friends, leaving his old dad and his younger, sexier boyfriend alone for a much needed alone-time. 

 

Her dad had agreed, but still he felt that he missed her already as she disappeared into the crowd. He took his phone out of his pocket without taking his eyes off the spot where he had last seen her blond ponytail and then his feelings changed the second he saw Caine’s text on the screen. 

 

**Help me.**

 

Then a second one. 

 

**I’m dying.**

 

It was as if he had grown wings. Stinger ran to his truck in the parking lot and then he out-speeded everyone on the road as the tried to call Caine to fucking ask what the hell was going on. But the phone rang, and rang and with every passing second Stinger’s heart beated faster. 

 

He had flashbacks of the war they had fought together so many years ago, but in none of the battles had Caine stated that he was going to die, not even while being tortured by the enemy… 

 

_ Don’t think about that, idiot. _

 

He threw his phone against the passenger’s seat. “Dammit Caine!” 

 

Getting to Caine’s house felt like an eternity, but fifteen minutes had barely passed when Stinger opened the door at Caine’s house. 

 

“Caine!”

 

He didn’t answer, but there was a weird noise coming from the second floor. Stinger rushed past the Christmas tree in the living room and he climbed the stairs, ready to punch someone when he saw the bathroom light on, but as soon as he got to the door, he felt relief. 

 

Caine was just throwing his whole insides up. 

 

“Thank god you -- ”

 

His comment was immediately silenced by Caine’s awful noises as he puked in the toilet, and then Stinger felt bad for feeling relief to see him in this state. 

 

“What happened?”  Stinger took some toilet paper and kneeled besides Caine to clean up his face. Caine waited for him to finish and then leaned slowly against the closest wall. 

 

“I… I think it’s poison…” 

 

“Poison?” Stinger repeated alarmed but then Caine took a deep breath and held his hand up for a second to gain his attention. 

 

“Food-poisoning…” He clarified, looking away, visibly ashamed and he would have probably blushed if he weren’t so pale after vomiting. “I was making something for tonight’s dinner… I think that made me sick.” 

 

Stinger pursed his lips, trying not to smile, “Well, thank you for taking that bullet.” 

 

Caine slided slowly to the side until his head found Stinger’s shoulder, “Please don’t make fun of me.” 

 

Stinger finally smiled but he bit his tongue to stop the laughter. He rubbed Caine’s back over his tank top and noticed that it was slightly wet. Then he lowered his lips to Caine’s forehead and he felt a little bit too warm to be normal.

 

“Your temperature is a little high.” 

 

“I’m going to die.” Caine said in a weak but very dramatic voice. 

 

“No, you are not.” 

 

Stinger rose to his feet and helped Caine to get back to his bed. 

 

“I’m cold.” 

 

“Have you taken any medicine yet?” 

 

Caine shook his head as he wrapped the covers around himself. 

 

Stinger leaned over Caine to kiss his forehead before heading downstairs in the search of something that could help his boyfriend feel better. 

 

In the kitchen he found the food Caine had been preparing: it was some kind of strawberry dessert. The mortal dessert. 

 

Stinger then opened drawer after drawer and he got every pill he could find on the kitchen counter, but he didn’t remember which one was the right one, so he took his phone out to ask for help. 

 

“Hey dad. I’m still waiting for my flight.” Kiza said when she answered his call. 

 

“I know honey. I wanted to ask you what was the thing I gave you last time you were sick?” 

 

“... are you talking about the shrimp buffet?” 

 

“Exactly.” 

 

“Oh well, I think it was a green pill. Why?” 

 

Stinger’s eyes went through all the medicine he had collected and then got distracted for a second as he heard Caine’s suffering one more time upstairs. 

 

“Caine is sick.” 

 

“Oh shit. What did he eat?” 

 

“Strawberries. I think.” 

 

“Oh dad… Is it really bad?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Oh… I’m sorry.” 

 

Stinger stopped at the disappointed tone of her voice. With all the fuzz he had forgotten… but it didn’t matter, “It’s alright, honey.” 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

He paused for another second and repressed a sigh.At first he had been worried about Caine, and he still was, but now that he realised that he had to change his plans, he was also a little sad, but he didn’t want to worry her. “It can be done later.” 

 

“Yeah… I guess.” 

 

“I’ll go back with Caine.” 

 

“Tell him I say hi. And that I feel his pain.” 

 

Stinger smiled, “Take care.” 

 

“I love you, dad.” 

 

Stinger hung up and took a moment to fidget with the green pills in his hands. Yes, Caine being sick was an inconvenience but… that was life. Unexpected shit happened sometimes and plans had to be postponed… It was not a big deal. 

 

He ignored the half-empty bowl of strawberries and filled a glass with water before climbing up the stairs again. 

 

The bathroom light was on but Caine had crawled back to bed again. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Caine murmured from the covers when Stinger entered the room. 

 

Stinger offered his poor boyfriend an understanding smile, “It’s okay.” 

 

“No, I ruined it.” 

 

Stinger finally let out a sigh as he offered Caine the pills and the water. “Eating chicken soup for Christmas is not a big deal.” 

 

There was a pause while Caine took his medicine and then he spoke after returning Stinger the glass of water. “That’s not what I’m talking about.” Caine dragged his hand from under his pillow and Stinger saw that he was holding a tiny black box that was supposed to be inside the left pocket of his jacket. 

 

Stinger’s fingers pressed tighter against the glass so that it wouldn’t slip off to crash on the floor, just as his proposal plan was doing right now. 

 

“How…?” He managed to mutter, as he nervously rubbed his face with one hand. 

 

“I found it on the bathroom floor while you were downstairs…” Caine said, and his tired eyes were fixed on Stinger’s every move. 

 

The man finally put his hand down and then looked intensely at the wall behind Caine, “Oh.” 

 

The box must have fell. He had been too worried to notice. 

 

Caine let his head fall over the pillow again and he smiled apologetically at Stinger. “Were you going to propose after dinner?” He asked. His voice was still weak and coarse but Stinger noticed the faint tone of smug happiness in it. 

 

“I was… I was gonna put it under the tree, actually...” 

 

The confession made Caine smile. “Fucking cheesy…” 

 

“Hey, I’m not the one who overdosed on strawberries.” 

 

That made Caine laugh, as he toyed with the little box in his hands, “Well, you can still change your mind after discovering how pathetic I am...” 

 

“Bullshit. I already knew that.” Stinger said and he pushed Caine aside to lay on the bed while his sick boyfriend’s laugh turned into a light cough. Caine snuggled besides him and put the little box over Stinger’s chest. 

 

“Do you still want to ask?” 

 

“Maybe tomorrow, when your head is clearer.” Stinger said, caressing Caine’s blond hair with one hand while the other went to take the man’s hand over his chest. 

 

“Sick or not, the answer won’t change.” Caine said just as he started to drift off to sleep, “‘cuz I love you.” 

 

Stinger smiled and took a deep breath while looking at the ceiling, thinking about how even though Caine looked like shit and that he felt like a clumsy idiot, this was still going to be the best Christmas ever. 

  
  



End file.
